


roses and thorns

by hdkiao



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M, bride!hyakkimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdkiao/pseuds/hdkiao
Summary: au in which hyakkimaru was never sacrificed to the demons. his father is still willing to sacrifice the body of this eldest son for power, though. tahomaru is vehemently against it, maybe for reasons deeper than familial bonds.in other words, hyakkimaru is the beautiful eldest son of daigo kagemitsu with a very coveted hand in marriage. tahomaru hates it.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. prologue

hyakkimaru, eldest son born to father daigo kagemitsu and mother nui no kata, grew up with a rare sort of beauty and elegance. a prince often mistaken as a princess by visitors outside of daigo’s land - hyakkimaru was the spitting image of his equally graceful mother. a pale visage framed by long, luscious locks, and with eyes so captivating any onlooker would stop in their tracks immediately at the sight of them. he was, without any doubt, the pride of the people of daigo’s land - a sort of treasure born only to them. hyakkimaru was both beautiful and strong; despite his fragile-looking frame, his movements were quick and nimble, easily overpowering any opponent with his speed and skill. 

tahomaru was just a little bit jealous. he admired his older brother, yes - but being in hyakkimaru’s shadow always left a bitter taste in his mouth. it was complicated - it was like a tangle of roses and thorns, deep in his chest that tahomaru himself barely understood.

it’s not as though tahomaru was ugly or weak - he was sharp edges and all, with a strong frame inherited from his father. tahomaru was considered very handsome by most, and there was beauty in the powerful attacks of his swordsmanship. he was an exceptional growing boy - but in the eyes of his parents as well as any onlookers, hyakkimaru was even rarer of a jewel than tahomaru.

it was ironic; he thought.  _ they  _ didn’t know how hyakkimaru really was. just how needy and childish hyakkimaru could really be - his silence, often interpreted as a cold sort of politeness and grace by most, was really just a kind of childish introverted nature. hyakkimaru liked listening to the village girls singing as they did their laundry in the river. hyakkimaru liked catching fish with his hands in the lake. hyakkimaru liked getting his head patted to sleep. hyakkimaru liked to cuddle at night. hyakkimaru liked tahomaru.

nobody else knew about this side of hyakkimaru. only him. and tahomaru feels a strange sort of deep satisfaction in his bones at the thought of it. it felt warm and tight in his chest when he thinks about all these things, just as much as it felt cold and empty when he saw the way his would mother dote on the eldest son. it was strange - that tangle of roses and thorns. he could hate his brother one day for merely existing - simply being alive meant tahomaru felt he barely had a place in the castle personally built for him. and he could love his brother like he had loved no other the next; those nights when hyakkimaru drowsily crawled into his room to plop down into his bed before dozing off to sleep, his fingers intertwined in those long locks....

....maybe..... maybe if hyakkimaru was a girl.... tahomaru shook his head. silly thoughts.... but..... had hyakkimaru been born female, maybe some of his problems would be gone. surely, his parents would give him more attention, as the eldest son... and hyakkimaru would be so beautiful and delicate, his already feminine features only looking becoming more bewitching. a blushing bride, dressed in white... there would be legions of suitors he would have to defend her hand in marriage from.

tahomaru rolled over to his side, facing the figure splayed out across the sheets beside him. touching those wild locks of hair absentmindedly, tahomaru ran his fingers between them, feeling the smooth coolness of the strands.

“mmmrhhm,” the figure beside him started. “....tahomaru...?” the voice sleepily called out.

“shhh,” tahomaru shushed, softly his hand down across the hair. “go back to sleep, aniue,”

“mhrrmm...” hyakkimaru quietly mumbled back before falling into a deep slumber. 

watching the slow rise and fall of hyakkimaru’s chest, tahomaru felt his own mind starting to waver in the calmness of the room...

...it wasn’t long until both of daigo’s sons were fast sleep.

xxx

the first peek of sunlight through the cracks felt warm on tahomaru’s cheeks. 

“...maru...” he could softly make out the voice of someone calling for him. “....homaru...!”

“nmm...... just a little longer, aniue.....”

“....tahomaru! get up this instant!”

_ that _ wasn’t hyakkimaru’s voice. tahomaru bolted awake. 

“m-mother?” he looked at her, bewildered. he should’ve known something was up! hyakkimaru never wakes up before he does. “what’s going on? where’s aniue?”

nui no kata only fussed harder. “what are you doing, sleeping in until this hour of the day? how could you still not be dressed already? brush your hair and put on your robes!” she chastised as she hurriedly made his hair and clothes properly. 

“w-what’s going on?” never had he seen his mother like this before, acting so frenzied.

“what are you talking about? today is-“ she stopped for a moment, gathering herself. “today is the day we finalize your brother’s engagement plans.”

“what? e-engagement? to who? aniue? getting engaged? since when?!” he grabbed her shoulders.

“your brother is already of marriageable age, dear,” she inhaled. “there are several lords and princes across the country that wish for his hand. your father is discussing this matter with potential suitors as we speak.” 

tahomaru’s eyes widened in realization. in a split second, he made a break to run from the room that seemed all too claustrophobic all of a sudden.

“w-where are you going, tahomaru!” nui no kata quickly grabbed her son. 

“to put a stop to this!”

“what are you saying! don’t you realize that this could change everything for the people of ishikawa?”

“...what..?”

“think about it tahomaru. if hyakkimaru gets wedded to a high ranking lord or prince... the people of this village will be able to live in peace with the harmony of neighbouring land. we would have the support of a much stronger army. your father would rise in authority,”

“...so you would willingly sacrifice your first born son for power,” tahomaru spat, venom dripping from his words. he didn’t want to talk like this to his own mother. but this was something he couldn’t let happen.

“...well, i-... think about it, tahomaru! how happy hyakkimaru could be, married to someone strong and nice,” she cried, sounding unsure of her own words. maybe this was hurting her too. 

“...no,” tahomaru growled out. “i’m sorry, mother - but i can’t allow this.”

and with that, tahomaru ran out of the room, leaving his mother behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning

a harsh slap noise reverberated through the room.

“tahomaru,” nui no kata’s wavering voice broke through the tension.

“you brat,” daigo spat, “just who do you think you’re talking to in such a tone?!”

but tahomaru did not cower. instead, clutching his reddening left cheek, he only turned to his father with more anger in his eyes.

“i will not stand for this father-“ he seethed. “how could you! aniue living as- as-“ he looked as though he were about to burst. “as a concubine for some sleazy disgusting pervert!” 

“you will not refer to the prince of the neighbouring kingdom in such a shameless way-“

“shameless! i saw him earlier - the way he kept looking at and touching aniue like he was a piece of meat!” 

“go to your room, tahomaru,” nui no kata’s voice sounded tense, like a string of pearls on the verge of snapping. her eyebrows were knotted together; her eyes looked misty and worried. 

“whatever happens to aniue,” tahomaru’s tone dropped dangerously low, in a quiet anger. “i will not stand for this engagement.”

with that, tahomaru whisked out of the room, his red robes billowing behind him.

why was he so angry? nui no kata had asked.

_ who wouldn’t be angry?! _ was his reply. i mean - who would want to see their dearest brother married off to some random sleazebag? who would want to see their dearest brother living as a concubine among several other women - when obviously hyakkimaru deserved nothing but the utmost attention and treatment. most of all - who would  dare  to touch and claim  _ his  _ aniue...

tahomaru slammed his fist against the wall, stopping in his tracks. 

it just- it just- !

it just wasn’t  _ fair !  _

hyakkimaru, married off and away from his arms to another man - living in the quarters of a castle far away from him... no more nights where tahomaru would brush his fingers through that long hair before drifting off into sleep... no more hyakkimaru. he didn’t even want to think about what the “engaged” couple would do together on their first night alone. 

_how dare he_ , tahomaru seethed.  _aniue belongs to me and me alone..._ even tahomaru himself was shaken with coming to realization of just how deep his possession for hyakkimaru went, but he wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

the sleazebag had been eyeing hyakkimaru from across the room like a dirty old man that entire morning, tahomaru remembered with disgust. and the way he drew his fingers across hyakkimaru’s exposed décolletage... tahomaru was holding himself back the entire time from ripping at the other man’s neck. 

_ “...you must be a virgin,” the ratstain had said, dragging his fingers down hyakkimaru’s bare neck in a low-hanging kimono. tahomaru’s grip on his sword tightened. _

_ “...vir...gin...?” hyakkimaru had whispered back. _

_he nodded his head. “only a specimen so pure and radiant as a virgin could be this tempting,”he said before breaking out into a disgustingly wide grin._

_ “of course our dearest son is untouched,” daigo spoke proudly. “he has yet to know the embrace of any man, as a bride should.” _

_ “splendid! i wouldn’t want to deal with... used goods, you know... but the beauty of this one might even make me rethink if that were the case.” _

_ all tahomaru could do was look away in a cold rage as he longed to jump viciously at the man touching hyakkimaru. _

remembering that morning left a taste akin to vomit in his mouth. in a haze of hot anger, tahomaru had stomped his way across the castle - before a loud thud noise drew his attention away. 

drawing the sliding door back revealed a hyakkimaru, dressed in the morning’s kimono and splayed across the floor.

“tahomaru,” hyakkimaru called. “i can’t get this off...” that was his way of asking for help.

“get up, aniue,” tahomaru said with a smile. hyakkimaru could be cute at times like this. it took his mind off of everything that was going on. “i’ll help you out.” 

the deep blue kimono had loosened at some areas, but the obi was stiff and unyielding to hyakkimaru’s struggles. his long black hair, which had been tied up into a elegant swirl with a sapphire jewelled accessory to reveal the nape of his neck had started to fall apart a little, with soft strands framing his painted face. they had applied a thin layer of white rice power across his skin (not that hyakkimaru needed it. his skin was already so pale and soft as the feathers on a newborn chick.) and touches of rogue on the corners of his eyes, finished with deep, blood-red lips in the shape of a budding rose. 

the blue kimono hung lowly on hyakkimaru’s small frame, drooping at the nape of the neck and leaving the first few vertebrae exposed for the viewing pleasure of any onlookers. tahomaru took note as he swallowed back a growing lump in his throat at the sight of it, his shaking fingers working quickly as he could to undo hyakkimaru’s tight robes. the front of his kimono was no-good either; the folds fell across hyakkimaru’s flat bosom, laying his décolletage, fragranced with the perfume of river flowers, bare for all to see. it certainly didn’t calm tahomaru’s already frazzled nerves, which felt like a ball jumping between his stomach and throat.

“...tahomaru,”

tahomaru jumped with a start, his face reddening quickly. hopefully hyakkimaru didn’t notice all the staring. “y-yes, aniue?”

hyakkimaru tilted his head. “i think... you’re making it worse. it’s gotten tighter,”

“o-oh..” crap! he wasn’t paying attention... not when hyakkimaru looked like that, sitting as pretty as a swan in front of him.

“it’s okay,” hyakkimaru hummed. “we can just ask mother for help later.”

“r-right,”  _mother_...  tahomaru thought.  _ the same mother who wants to sell you away from me to that dirtbag. _

“come here,” hyakkimaru scooted over, plopping down in a spot where warm afternoon sunlight filtered through the window.

tahomaru followed, sitting down, only to have hyakkimaru fall his head into his lap naturally. the two sat like that for a while, listening to the slow rise and fall of each other’s breaths in the soft sun.

“aniue,”

“mhmm,”

“so... uhm.... the engagement,” tahomaru spat the word more vehemently than he intended to. “what are... your thoughts... on it...?” the words hung stiffly in the air, tahomaru’s nerves coming to a high. what if hyakkimaru agreed with it? what if- what if hyakkimaru  _ wanted  _ it? to leave this place, far away from father and mother - far away from tahomaru...

“i...”

tahomaru swallowed, fearing the the next words.

“i don’t like it... he’s weird.” simple, and straight to the point. a very hyakkimaru answer. tahomaru breathed a silent sigh of relief. “don’t like the way he touches me,” hyakkimaru yawned before rolling over to his side, head still in tahomaru’s lap. 

a ghost of a smile floated across tahomaru’s features. “what about... when  _ i  _ touch you, aniue..?” 

“mhmm....” hyakkimaru got up swiftly, coming face to face with tahomaru, much to the younger’s surprise. clear, golden eyes stared deeply into tahomaru’s chestnut eyes, which were just muddy by comparison. a blush crept across his features at hyakkimaru’s intense gaze. “a-aniue....?”

hyakkimaru rolled his head to side in a curious nature before letting it sit on tahomaru’s shoulder. he smiled. “i don’t mind you touching,” he hummed. “i like tahomaru.”

“t-then what about... when i touch you... like this?” tahomaru shakily swept his hand across hyakkimaru’s bare thigh, which had escaped the bundle of robes. he drew a sharp breath as he let it creep higher and higher up hyakkimaru’s exposed leg, before laying it flat across the soft fat of his thigh, feeling the supple flesh fill the space between his fingers and stick to his palm. 

soft breaths left hyakkimaru’s slightly parted lips, but no words of discomfort or displeasure. tahomaru took it as a sign to let his hand continue a little higher.

“...tahomaru,”

“aniue,”

their faces were merely centimetres away from each other now; pupils blown wide with desire and heat, hot across their cheeks. tahomaru wanted nothing more than to let himself go wild, bury his face in the crook of hyakkimaru’s soft little neck and pepper it with marks and bites, making sure everyone knew who his aniue belonged to. he let his hands creep higher now, plunging underneath the folds of hyakkimaru’s robes and rising to feel the naked grooves of rib bones against skin. hyakkimaru let out a whimper. 

“aniue,” tahomaru felt his own robes tightening uncomfortably in his lower regions. it felt wrong and right and good and bad all at once - a myriad of emotions, with desire and barely contained nervous excitement at the top of it all. 

“tahomaru,” hyakkimaru mewled. “it feels weird...”

“does it feel bad? do you not like it... aniue ...?” tahomaru’s hands were still roaming across under hyakkimaru’s robes though, his long fingers touching every dip and groove of the bones, feeling the growing heat through them. 

“mmmhm,” hyakkimaru shook his head. “it just... feels weird... especially.. down there....” a look of hazy confusion fell across hyakkimaru’s features as he felt an increasingly uncomfortable hardness between his legs. it felt like it was hot and wet and throbbing there, a new combination of sensations alien to him.

“i’m the same, aniue,” tahomaru whispered into hyakkimaru’s ear, letting his lips kiss them. he brought hyakkimaru’s hand to his manhood, revealing his own growing lust.

“the... same...?” hyakkimaru felt something hard poking his hand through the deep red robes. 

“mhmm,” he nodded. “don’t worry, aniue- i’ll make you feel good soon,” tahomaru quickly got to working on loosening the ties of hyakkimaru’s underwear, letting the white cloth fall limply off his hips - the cute little thing between his aniue’s legs finally released. hyakkimaru let out another weak whimper as he felt tahomaru’s grip on it. 

it was adorable, tahomaru thought. it was so small and cute, the way it bounced against hyakkimaru’s soft little belly; the flesh was pink as a peach against the white skin of his tummy, and left a small trail of liquid leaking from the tip at tahomaru’s touch. his hands crept downwards, feeling his brother’s tight, untouched opening - right there felt like sticky white rice, his fingers deftly delving into that world of warm pleats and folds as soft as finest mochi.

“t-tahomaru,” hyakkimaru sounded shaky now, his hands weakly gripping the front of tahomaru’s robes, as though he was desperate to not let himself get swept away by the currents of pleasure running up his spine. a series of cute whimpers and soft moans left his lips as tahomaru’s fingers continued their search through his insides, looking for that small bundle of nerves. “nmnhg..!” hyakkimaru yelped when tahomaru bit down on the crook of his neck. 

_i’ll make you forget all about that other man_ ,  tahomaru thought as he sucked hard on skin of hyakkimaru’s neck.  _you belong to me, aniue... i’m the only one allowed to touch you like this. i’ll be the first and only man who this body will ever know._ he silently vowed to himself. 

“t-tahomaru, tahoma-r-ru!” hyakkimaru cried out now, his voice breaking as he felt tahomaru’s long fingers rubbing at that bundle of nerves deep in his body. it was weird and confusing - having tahomaru touch him like this - but ... it felt good. hyakkimaru could feel his sense of self slipping away, feeling himself get caught in tahomaru’s pace and drowning in it.

“shh, aniue,” tahomaru whispered. “they’ll hear us.” not that tahomaru minded anyone hearing hyakkimaru’s cries of his name... then they would know just who belonged to who. but he knew in the back of his head of what complications might occur, so he sealed their lips shut together - letting his tongue revel in the wetness of hyakkimaru’s mouth.

hyakkimaru was first to break away, their lips still connected by a silvery line of saliva. “t-tahoma-ruuu.... it.... feeeels.... w-weird....!”

“you’re doing so well aniue,” tahomaru praised, feeling the soft membranes squeezing his fingers harder at the words. just as he felt beginnings of a deep shudder in hyakkimaru’s body, tahomaru quickly removed his fingers, evoking a choked mewl from hyakkimaru at his ruined orgasm. “aniue...” tahomaru brushed his own manhood against hyakkimaru’s entrance. “i’m going to put it in.” hyakkimaru’s only reply was a soft whimper. he didn’t really know what was going on, but his body fell into pleasure easily and it felt good, so he let tahomaru take hold of the reins. 

adjusting hyakkimaru’s entrance to his cock, tahomaru lowered hyakkimaru’s hips onto it, letting the tip be engulfed in that warmth. he let out a deep groan. it felt like nothing he had experienced before and even better - his member, deep inside of hyakkimaru; the folds and pleats conforming to  his shape and size, marking hyakkimaru forever as his. it drove him mad. 

“oh,  _aniue_ ,” he felt his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. hyakkimaru, on the other hand, felt strange - he felt so  _stuffed_.  he felt hot in the areas where their skin touched, and even hotter in the place where their bodies were connected together. “aniue, it’s like you were made for me... our bodies lock together so well, like a key fitting perfectly into its hole... look how we’ve become one,” hyakkimaru looked down. all he saw was his bony hips perpendicular to his brother’s, hiding tahomaru’s cock deep in his body. it made him shiver just a bit. “you’re  _ perfect _ for me, aniue,” the praises only pushed hyakkimaru closer to the edge. 

wet, squelching noises filled the room as tahomaru’s thrusts slapped against hyakkimaru’s body softly. hyakkimaru could feel himself giving under the sensory overload as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind becoming blank and filled with nothing but dizzying pleasure. tahomaru’s hands, hot on the small of his back and on his ribs... tahomaru’s breath, tickling the sensitive skin on the underside of his jaw... tahomaru’s flesh, deep inside of him, turning him inside out... the experience was overwhelming. 

“ah-ani-ue...! you feel, s-so good..!” only whimpers and incomprehensible mewls could be heard in reply. hyakkimaru could feel himself reaching orgasm - as did tahomaru. “a-aniue..!” 

the vibrations rattled hyakkimaru to his core as he felt something hot splashing inside of him and dribbling out between the seams, his own member squirting a strange liquid while his toes curled in pleasure. his chest heaved - fast, bated breaths becoming slow rises and falls as he felt himself riding out the last waves of pleasure. 

“aniue...” tahomaru breathed. he came raw inside of hyakkimaru, truly marking him. his member, still deep inside, twitched in pleasure at the idea of his seed taking in hyakkimaru’s body - that soft belly slowly growing bigger, bearing his child. “mhmm,” tahomaru hummed in content. he examined the beautiful, artful mess he had made of hyakkimaru - the kimono, now stained with various fluids, hyakkimaru’s delicate hairstyle falling apart, his makeup smeared and ruined, his skin now pink and littered with marks of love and debauchery. he was ruined from the inside out, completely branded with the mark of a man, pleasured from tahomaru’s delights... he was beautiful.

“aniue,” tahomaru traced a line across hyakkimaru’s body slowly. “i won’t let anyone else have you... not in this lifetime, or in any others.”

hyakkimaru could only respond back with a weak mewl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 3 am with a headache lol pls excuse any errors


End file.
